


Will you spend the rest of your life with me?

by shuaslight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaslight/pseuds/shuaslight
Summary: Sure, Wonwoo and Soonyoung tell each other everything, every little gossip that their mutual friends share around, they also tell gossips to each other without their other friends knowing, just them both. Think of it this way, best friends tell each other a lot yet they can't seem to reveal their feelings to each other.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Will you spend the rest of your life with me?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's actually my first time to write here and it's already on Wattpad but let's just release it here. please don't mind grammatical errors thank you >///<

_Cliché_ may sound, these two _best friends_ always tell their other friends that they are just best friends. But things stay hidden between them, not all best friends share their personal secrets at each other, do you? Well, Soonyoung and Wonwoo don't. 

Sure, they tell each other everything, every little gossip that their mutual friends share around, they also tell gossips to each other without their other friends knowing, just them both. Think of it this way, best friends tell each other a lot yet they can't seem to reveal their feelings to each other. 

"I hate that you both are trying to keep it chill, why can't you see the way Wonwoo looks at you!" Jihoon scolds his annoying best friend, Soonyoung. "Why are you talking about me now! We're literally gossiping about how the way Seungcheol-Hyung looks at you!" Soonyoung said trying to turn the tables again. 

Jihoon grunts in response as he sat down in front of Soonyoung typing on his phone. They are at the coffee shop waiting for Jihoon's crush, Jun. "Stop turning the table, Soonyoung." Jihoon responded as he gets his phone as well, "Then if you want to reject Seungcheol-Hyung, tell him right away! Not waiting for you to be rejected by Jun." Soonyoung slaps the reality on Jihoon who's still waiting for Jun's response. 

"Rejected by who?" Someone says from behind Soonyoung as the person quickly gave the boy a back hug and went straight beside Soonyoung to sit as he showed him his newly bought switch to play with. Soonyoung was quite surprised by the voice as the boy just excitedly sat beside him. Jihoon rolled his eyes as it was a pretty normal thing of the best friend would do every day. 

"Nonu, can you stop surprising me whenever you see me and suddenly hug- Ouch!" Soonyoung hissed as he felt someone stepping his foot from below. He looked up from his phone and see Jihoon pointing at Wonwoo using his mouth. As Soonyoung looked beside him, his _best friend_ was just looking at him fondly. 

"Are you... okay?" Soonyoung asked unsurely, Wonwoo gave him a smile and a wave telling him he is, "Nothing, you're just cute." Wonwoo mumbles enough for Jihoon to hear as well as he gave Soonyoung another step on his foot which he winced in pain again. "Fuck!" Soonyoung hissed which made Jihoon laugh. 

"-you, Jihoon Lee." Soonyoung continues as he sees from his peripheral view that Wonwoo glared at him. "I said no cursing in public, Mr. Kwon" Wonwoo says sternly as he arranged the gadgets in front of him. Jihoon's phone lit up from the table signaling that someone texted him as his face went bright as well. 

"Bye, lovebirds! Jun's outside, so if you will excuse me," He says standing up and putting the chair inside again, "I will be brave and confess." Jihoon says as he emphasized the word brave which Soonyoung gave him a glare, "Leave now before I kick you!" Soonyoung shouts.

"Soonie, I told you to stop being a war freak in public," Wonwoo talks as he was still fixing his switch beside him. Soonyoung pouted and just looked at the iced coffee in front of him. Later on he felt a hand on the top of his head as he slowly looked beside him. 

"Walk at the Han river?" Wonwoo asks as smiled softly, Soonyoung gave him a smile and nodded in response as he stood up and got his phone from the table walking towards the exit followed by his best friend, Wonwoo. 

~~ 

They were just walking at the park of Han river when suddenly Wonwoo saw a bench in front of the river with its breathtaking scenery in front of it. Before he can even tell Soonyoung to sit there, he saw his best friend running cutely towards there as it sat and looked back at Wonwoo while patting the seat beside him.

"Nonu-ya! Come here! It's really pretty and windy." His best friend excitedly exclaims, "Walking!" Wonwoo shouts back as he looked at his best friend fondly and smiled at him walking towards where his best friend is. 

As he arrived at the bench, he puts down the boxes he was holding beside him and made way beside Soonyoung. They were just feeling the breeze of the air when the older one broke the silence, "Nonu-ya.." Soonyoung started which Wonwoo responded with a hum.

"Do you think that," Wonwoo slowly looks at his best friend who is just looking in front feeling the breeze of the air, "after 10 years and so, we're still together?" After what Soonyoung have said, he also looked back at Wonwoo and smiled but the desperation for Wonwoo's answer was visible through his eyes. 

Wonwoo smiled at him fondly as he slides his hand through Soonyoung's and interlocked it with his. They both looked at their hands as Soonyoung felt a kiss on his temple. "Soonie.." Wonwoo started, 

"We've been hiding our relationship to our friends for the past 4 years, them thinking that I've been trying to pin you when in fact you were the one trying to pin me 5 years ago." Wonwoo teased as Soonyoung jokingly slapped him on his chest. 

"Stop!" Soonyoung says as Wonwoo tried his best not to crack a laugh. "But it's okay, I also had a crush on you since 8th grade." Soonyoung smirks at him, "LOL Nonu, I've been in love with you since 6th grade!" Soonyoung retorted back. 

Wonwoo smiles again at his boyfriend and kissed his forehead this time, "If you are asking me if we are still together after 10 years," Wonwoo starts as he slowly lets go of Soonyoung's hand and kneeled in front of him as he lets out a velvet box and opening it in front of Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung gasps as he covered his mouth as his eyes widened. "Nonu-ya..." Soonyoung tried to speak not until the tears were forming not long ago are now falling. 

"Soonyoung, we've been best friends for so long and I couldn't imagine my future without you. Cliché may sound but I think my life would be boring if I didn't have you in my past, my present, and my future. So to answer your question," He says as he reaches out for Soonyoung's cheeks and rested his free hand on it and wipes all the tears that were falling, 

"I should be the one asking that so, Soonie? My best friend, my first love, my partner in crime, my soulmate, and hopefully my last love," Wonwoo inhaled first as he went back and held Soonyoung's hand who is now crying in front of him, "Are you willing to spend another 10 years, 20, 30, until 100 years with me? Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Wonwoo ends as Soonyoung did not hesitate to say yes a lot of times and even nodding crazily as he pulled the younger one into a hug.

He was already crying like a mess on Wonwoo's neck as he heard his boyfriend— fiancé giggling beside him as he looked up and pinched his own cheeks, "Soonie... you are not dreaming and," Wonwoo fixed his boyfriend and removed himself from the hug, "Will you now wear the ring?" Wonwoo asked as Soonyoung softly kicked his boyfriend on the hips who is still kneeling in front of him. 

He extended his arm as he was still covering his face from his free hand as Wonwoo slides the ring on his fourth finger. This time, Wonwoo stood up as he held Soonyoung's wrist and pulled him into a hug. He then let go as he looked through Soonyoung's eyes. 

He closes his eyes as he moved his face closer and went to kiss Soonyoung's forehead, "I love you," another kiss on the nose, "I love you," and finally on the lips, sweet and deep as he lets go he mumbles, " _I love you so much_." In which Soonyoung smiles shyly and pulled Wonwoo again for a quick kiss and replied, " _I love you more_."

~~

Soonyoung and Wonwoo were just walking side by side hands interlocked as he realized something, "Wait! I will just text someone." In which Wonwoo nodded but still looked through his boyfriend's phone as they were both laughing.

**_T_ o: hoonie**   
_BITCH GUESS WHAT_

**From: hoonie**   
_BITCH I ALSO HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY_

**To: hoonie**  
 _Let's say it together!!!_

**From: hoonie**   
_Ok... 3_

**To: hoonie**  
 _2..._

**From: hoonie**   
_1..._

**To: hoonie**  
 _BITCH I AM GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!!_

**From: hoonie**   
_I realized I do still love Seungcheol._   
_Wait..._   
_WHAT THE FUCK_

**To: hoonie**   
_WHAT THE FUCK???????_

**From: hoonie**   
_I gOT LOST SIGNAL— cHOPPYBYE_

**To: hoonie**   
_HEY!_   
_JIHOON_   
_WHAT THE FUCK EXPLAIN!!!!_   
_DON'T LEAVE ME ON READ_

"This fucker!" Soonyoung exclaims as Wonwoo was laughing beside him. "Soonie, no cursing at the public" He said between laughs. 

"Still, I love you," Wonwoo whispers as he pulled the older one closer and held his hand again. "I love you too" Soonyoung pouts. 

"Just mind that later when we get home," Wonwoo says as they continued walking to their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. just had my soft soonwoo hours at 2am hehe ^___^


End file.
